protection
by kendallhenderson
Summary: Kendall's Minnesota's most feared gang leader and Logan an averge guy only he is abused by his father and bullied by his school mates because he is gay and has a higher intelligence or a nerd as they know it what if they meet what will they do what will happen my first ever fanfic read READ it now
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo okay mi first fanfic so be nice

Here i go

'My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, go-'

My music gets cut by an ugly sound being screamed behind me i know who exactly they are so i just keep walking or jogging whatever you call it.

"Hey nerd"

"Faggot"

Here's me again running from my problems and nothing goes to plan as I'm also started to be chased up by the bullies that threaten me every day. Hi Logan Mitchell's the name yep thats me the nerd or just got a higher intelligence than normal people whatever ya call it yes I am also gay i get abused at home by my dad mum just left haven't seen her since i got a baby sis named Jennifer or Jenny I'm more of a father mother and brother figure for her i don't allow him near her she's only 7 and she already knows that her dad is a bad man dad moved from Texas to this hell hole a year ago I'm 17 soon 18 in about 5 months I did have a boyfriend but all the bullies scared him away so I'm alone I do cut myself on a regular basis i have tryed to kill myself but there is always one thing that is stopping me Jenny. Jenny is everything to me i will and always have protected her fed her sung her to sleep anything for her she the only reason I'm alive.

So where am I oh yeah now the bullies slowly approach me i start to flee and turn the corner

Kendall's Pov

' Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knee's  
It'll make you beg for more, until you can't even breathe  
Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see  
So follow me into the night, cause I got just what you need  
We're all rollin' down the boulevard, full of pimps and sharks  
It's a motherfuckin' riot, we've been dying to start  
You better grab a hold cause now you know your falling apart  
You thought these streets were pa-'

Why the am i not hearing the rest of the song and i am hearing screaming. I follow the sound i comes up to be the bullies of the schools ha they have no idea what they're doing there always beating up some brunette that did nothing thought i mind help them out there if i could get some action on this.

That's right I'm big bad Kendall Knight ha ha. I'm the biggest most feared gang leader ever in Minnesota but i still go to school I'm only 18 on senior year i go there to freak people out not to learn shit its funny seeing people get beaten up so i join in. My mother and Sister live with me i live in a mansion the perks of being a gang leader i just don't wanna see them hurt i learned from an early age not to trust people my father was shot by another gang member now i run the gang. No one messes with me cause I'm Kendall Knight NOONE MESSES WITH ME.

Logan's pov

So I make my way to the alley way and i think to myself I'm gonna make until there's a tap on my shoulder i turn around and bam I'm on the concrete bloods gushing from my nose. I'm struck again and again left right and centre all over the place again everything hurts they're screaming at me or something i can't make out what they're saying it's all a blur then they're getting up i hear a yeall in the distance and they run off

Kendall's pov

I make my way around the corner were the guys went and i hear the most heart breaking sobs and yells and the boys screaming for them to stop but the keep going and going

"HEY" I yell they all turn around "LEAVE I'LL FINSH HIM OFF"

They run away quaking in their boots fuckin' morons i go over to the poor boy what wait did I just think that? Anyway the boy is the same boy that gets beaten up everyday he's curled up in a fatal position and whimpering and sobbing his eyes out the same brunette hair the pale skin that gets beaten everyday i feel sorry for the kid put my hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me and cry's even harder I don't know what i did his big brown eyes stare up at me again (at this point I'm kneeling on the ground) tears threaten to fall off his eyes once more but are held together bottom lip trembling so hard I would've sworn it could have started an earthquake. He looks so broken yet so adorable he finally speaks up his words shock even me and I'm not easily shocked cause I'm Kendall Knight i run this town.

"Are you gonna kill me now" he speaks up

Things race through my mind what do i do so i do the first thing i know to do I attack him...

Logan's pov

As the bullies leave I hear footsteps approach me then they stop I don't hear them but something tells me the persons in front me I haven't even noticed I've been sobbing and sobbing hard then a hand is put on me I look up oh crap oh crap oh crap Kendall Knight I am for sure gonna end up dead now i just look back down from his electric green eyes which I've always liked Shut up Logan stop talking you're gonna die and you're thinkin about his eyes i just sob harder from the pain and fear i take the moment to think then i look back up at him and i build up then courage to ask

"Are you gonna kill me now"

All these emotions race through me fear relief that i don't have to keep getting beaten from everyone and grief what is Jenny gonna do oh no Jenny I'll never be able to see her again still looking at him then the unthinkable happens he lunges forward...

Like i hate please tell me or i will eat cake and get fat


	2. help

okay been like a couple of days been caught up with school and mi birthday (yayyayayay)

so heres the rest of the thing and by the way the two songs I had up on the last chap was bullet by Hollywood undead and been to hell by the same HD

LOGANIINI"S pov

and he lunged forward and engulfed me with a hug. I was shocked at first but it didn't matter I was hurting all over but also I got to see my lovely Jenny once more, tears flowed out once more and then heavy tears launced out he looked up at me with those electric green eyes and finally he spoke "C'mon lets get you cleaned up now"

I hesitated a lot i couldn't believe big Kendall Knight KENDALL KNIGHT was helping me little nerdy Logan Mitchell ha this must be a joke i let out a chuckle then tears welled up again. What the hell this ain't gonna kill me lets do this i try to get up but the feeling in my legs are gone 'dammit the fuck am i gonna do oh god oh god' "Um ... Kendall I can't fell my legs I don't what to do anymore? Why is it always me what did i do wrong to deserve this? Godwhat the hell is wrong with me?"

KENDIZZLE POV

I was taken back by all this not that he couldn't move it was all these qestions how could people do this "Okay okay luca luk-"

"Logan" he cleared that out

"Logan breath okay those people aren't gonna come back" wow those people always come back wow Kendall the hell were you thinkin did he mumble something it sounded like 'they always come back'. I feel so bad for this kid what the hell is going on with me why am i the big bad boy why am I being so soft. But I couldn't help it the boy was so helpless so broken I had to save him. "C'mon I'll carry you okay" he started to flinch but then he just gave up.

"I'm takin you back to my house k no one's gonna be there so you'll be okay if that's a'right with you? Of course it is" I couldn't fight the smirk that soon was firmly planted on my face. I stopped out side of my house was only a 2min drive no one said a word. I stopped up to his side neatly opened the door open slid my hands back around the boy carried him bridal style to the house ' I could get used to this Kendall stop thinkin about this' no no more I couldn't care less this boy needs my help. Logan hid his face in the side of my neck and whimpered "Shh everything will be okay". He nodded in my chest I bought him inside my house no one was home because I'm the only one that lives here I bought my mum and sis a separate house on the other side of town didn't want them to get caught in my business. I laid him down on the couch and went to get the first aid kit.

LOGISSIMO'S POV

I wanted Kendall to come back and make everything better he seemed so genuinely he seemed like he cared bu mind couldn't help but float back to Jenny she needs to be picked up at 5. My thoughts were intrupted when Kendall waltzed back in first aid kit in hand. I didn't think he knew what he was doing cause he looked so confused I picked up the antiseptic dabbed it on the cotton ball and motioned him to clean the cuts. He handled it well only hesitated on a large cut the which went up my hand I had delt with this before my dad has done worse oh god dad yeah right like I call him dad filthy pig deserve to die that bastards gonna kill me when I get back like I give a shit though

"Ke-Kendall what time is it?"

"Um ... 4:45 why "

"Oh God I have to go I need to get my sister"

"Why don't I drop you can you even walk?"

I try to stand but fail just as soon as I start "..no But I have to get her she depends on me"

"Tell ya what why don't I pick her up. Whats 'er name whatta she look like"

"Her names Jenny and she has dark brown hair and hazel eyes and I think she was wearing and green and blue top today she needs to be picked up by the art centre by town square"

"Okay got it" With that Kendall left me alone to ponder my thoughts.

KENDY'S POV

I made my down to the art centre I saw a cute little girl waiting outside exactly the description that logan said I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Is your name Jenny" she simply nodded "Your brother Logan couldn't come and get you he asked me to get you is that okay" she nodded once more hopped off the ledge she was sitting on then grabbed my hand and started to walk she had a cute smile on her face it showed off her dimples exactly like logan. we made it back home as soon as I opened the door she saw logan and ran up to him

"LOGIEBEAR" she said so innocently

"Hi baby girl how was art class good" she nodded " Baby you hungry need anything huh you okay bunny"god he looked so cute talking to here

"I'm fine logie why are we here? why didn't you pick me up?"

"Jenny logan can't walk right know so you and him are gonna be staying here for a while okay"

"Baby were not going home right now okay"

"That means Logie's not gonna get hurt by daddy right"

WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN Logan's dad hurts him I have to find out

Logan embraced jenny and let her cuddle up next to her "No baby Logie's not gonna get hurt bunny"

and finish what does that mean how is Kendall gonna react will he kill will he turn in to a doughnut who thinks Logan and Jenny are too cute I do

okay bye review or die no eat a potato top pie sooooooooooooooo good bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como estas how you doing anyways here get to it also APES RULE THE WORLD and how knows that its THE POWER OF LOVE anyways F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for any where any time at all down here in the deep blue sea okay way off topic enojoy and review**

Jenny was huddled up on Logan's lap looking right into his eyes her eyes started to water

"Baby Jenny whats wrong huh?" Logan asked he was so concerned her than himself I could tell he would do anything and everything for her

"Logie I -I don't want to see you hurt you always take the blame for everything Logie bear even when it's my fault" she whispered the last part but Logan heard everything.

"Jenny Mitchell don't you every say it was your fault none of this is your fault ok our dad is just a bad man ok a very bad man and I will protect you from him even if that means he beats me more ok you are too young for this Jenny I love you with all my heart even if that moron doesn't I would do anything to make sure you are safe and get everything you need ok baby girl" Logan spoke to her and tightened his hug on her aswell

"I know Logiebear I love you too I just don't what to see you hurt and all the scars it just pains me to see you like that"

"I know Jenny but scars look good with the ladies" that made Jenny laugh hard and then she nodded and cuddled up next to him. " I think she's finally asleep... um Kendall I really really am thankful that you saved i would have been for sure dead and i would've never able to see Jenny thank you Thank you so much"

He was going to keep on sayin' thank you over and over again untill i stop him so here i went " Logan I get it you're welcome and she's a very great kid". 'I shouldn't bring any thing about his dad up yet lets just see what he has to say proceed Logan any minute now'

"Kendall I'm very thankful but why?.. Why did you save me and not beat me up like everyone else" Logan looked away from me with shame

I could see the tears forming " Look Logan I was gonna beat the shit outta ya but then you were sobbing so hard and completely terrified of me and you already were broken so i thought I'd cut ya a break... what was Jenny talking about your dad how she doesn't want you to get hurt"

" NOthing absolutely nothing I thing I can partly stand so think I'll get home" He stood up he was still very weak

" Logan are you kidding me your not going anywhere or you'll have me to answer with" He jumped at the statement i just made and sat back down and started to sob i guess I shouldn't say that better check him out I put my hand on his back he flinched "Logan i didn't mean it ok look why don't you stay the night until your fully recovered and then I'll drop you home ok" he nodded I once again engulfed in a hug the other was once more racked with sobs.

He calmed down after a bit and then I got him to sleep aswell as Jenny they were both huddled together Logan had his arms over Jenny and Jenny's legs were in between Logan's.

8:00pm

Logan woke up at 8 i master chef had planned a very special dinner I could tell he was still sacred because all the gang crap i had so this might ease him up I mean i wasn't fightin' it anymore I wanted to impress him. he walked in to the kitchen.

"Mmmmm Kendall this smell delicious whatcha making"

"spaghetti and meatballs"

"My favorite I'll wake Jenny up" and with that he left I set up 3 plates and dumped my delicious goodness on the plates poured out 3 glasses of water and right on time they walked in. Jenny and Logan both scoffed the food down in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you Mr. Kendall this was really good Logiebear are we staying here tonight?"

"Yes bunny we are staying here tonight"

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyy" She then ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug look up at me kissed my nose and once again said "Thank you Kendall" I just laughed she yawned exactly at the same time as Logan.

"I think you two need to sleep let me show you your rooms"

"oh no Jenny here will sleep with me she doesn't like to be in a separate room" Logan chipped in I only nodded and handed them over to one of the rooms the crashed immediately in the sam possision he was in earlier

Morning

Logan pov

I woke up early it's a habit jenny was still sound asleep I smelt eggs and bacon Jenny looked so peaceful when she was asleep she had a vice grip on me like if she wouldn't i won't be here any more well that ain't true I tried to getaway but she stirred and opened her eyes

"Logiebear I'm hungry"

"I Know bunny go down stairs ok i think Kendall made breakfast"she zoom past me I got up slowly went to the bathroom splashed my face couple times 'oh god I'm gonna have to face my dad this is gonna be bad' i went down stairs we all ate in silence Jenny was happily munching away here food i was getting more and more nervous about what awaits at home. ONce Jenny and I brushed our teeth we got in to Kendall's car and i told him our address we were there in a couple of minutes we were all outside the house.

"Thank you again Kendall ... uh Kendall could you stay outside with Jenny for a minute" I looked in his eyes for approval

"Yeah sure but why"

"Look Kendall my father is a very bad man and i can't let Jenny get harmed so I gotta go in there if I'M not out in 5 minutes then leave with Jenny back to your house I will try to make it back there"

Kendall swallowed all the air that was around us but nodded I was making my way up to the door but-

"No Logie you're gonna get hurt please don't"

"Jenny bunny if i don't make it out in 5 minutes then your gonna go back to Kendall's ok bunny" I smiled at her she gave me a hug she was crying i wiped away her tears picked her up and led her back to Kendall she kissed my nose and forehead and said a simple "I love you Logie bear" "I love you to bunny" and decended my doom that laid in front of me. I opened the door and closed it behind me and turned around.

Kendalls Pov

I was in near tears(And i'm Kendall Knight a Knight does not cry i repeat DO NOT CRY) as Logan said good-bye to Jenny like it was the last time he was going to see her she was lifted up in my arms and her arms were tangled in my neck and she spoke in such a small voice. " is Logiebear going to be okay" Her eyes were brimmed with tears and i didn't know how to respond to that just as a was about to- _THUMP_ an ear splitting scream was heard around the area and Jenny just sobbed harder. scream after scream then silence 'WHAT THE FUCK AM I OUT HERE FOR I"M A FUCKIN' GANG LEADER I WILL HELP HIM' i set jenny down and marched up to the door and smashed opened the door to only be greeted by a horrific sight.

**END SENCEA**

**okay people just wanted to say i don't have eggs and bacon for breakfast hardly eat pork but i thought they might so yeah what do ya think lovely right just saying would love to here your reviews cause i want to know if this story is good or crap and also i gotta do a english short story soo I'm gonna be workin on that for a week alright enough said ADIOS AMIGOS (thats right I'm learing spanish peps(pepsi) what does pov mean anyway LIVE LONG AND PROSPER TREKKIES bye**

**from the famous JASMINA (jasmine)**


	4. Chapter 4

sooooooooooo were up to the were kendall walks into the house just sayin he left Jenny by the car. SCHOOL HOLIDAYS YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. whats the slash stuff about whats it mean.

Kendall's pov

I marched up to the door and smashed it open only to be greeted by the most horrific sight blood painted the walls but Logan was nowhere to be seen I went around the house. I was pretty sure his dad wasn't here slight whimpering is all that I heard but it was coming from down below I marched down the stairs to the basement. Logan was cuffed to the side by his hand shirt barely hanging all ripped up and bloody he was lying in an awkward position but he was unconscious. Blood was ticking down his side I slowly flipped him around to see were the blood was coming from

"Oh my god" there were multiple whip marks and bruising to his back the whip had something attached to the end of it like a metal rod because the markings consisted of drag marks on the skin but something sharp only know this because of the gang but nothing as torturous as this. His eyes started to flutter open and he started to cough he ended up vomiting with a little blood coming out as well.

"Ken-"cough "Kindel Jenny where is she" His voice was so quiet even when he's bleeding he still only cares for his sister.

"Shes by the car ok let's get you cleaned ok" My voice nearly cracked as I said this but I wasn't going to show him my thoughts were interrupted with-

"No Kindell please go to her make sure she's there and put her in the car then just leave" Tears were streaming down his face as he said this in no way was I going to leave him here.

"No" I said firmly "I'm going to go check on Jenny then I'm Coming straight OK"I got up and left a sobbing and in pain Logan. As I reached the door and opened it Jenny was still out by the car on the concrete crying her eyes out I ran out to her and scooped her up into my arms.

"Kendall" sob " Where's" sob cough "Where's Logie" She sobbed again I opened the car door and placed her in there

"He's going to be okay" more reassuring myself than her as I spoke "Jenny you have to stay her okay I'm locking the door don't move" With that I started back to the house.

Logan was in the same position as last time I was there I grabbed the shovel and smashed the cuffs open. Logan was sobbing and whimpering in pain I picked him up off the ground carefully but not careful enough as he let out an agonising scream of pain I cradled him and the second he was alright I ventured my journey to the nearest bathroom. Logan hissed in pain as the cold air flew past his back. He huddled into my shoulder and cried and seeked for warmth.

I set him down on the counter I had no idea how to treat this but I did my best took off his shirt and got straight at it cleaned the whipped area as slowly as possible so he wouldn't hurt as much dabbed the are put some cream so it would sooth the pain and cool it down and wrapped him up. I didn't notice his other scars at first but as I stepped back there was a huge slash going from his shoulder to his stomach a possibly stab mark at the tp of the shoulder same with his stomach and other chips and nick surrounding his torso. He shivered

"Logan where's your room" He shrugged so I just head off and looked for some sort of room after a couple minutes I found a room which looked like Jenny and Logan's room. There was one bed and a small couch drawings posters and other things covered the walls from both Jenny and Logan. 'WOW his drawings are amazing there so life like KENDALL get your head back look for clothes' I found a little draw with clothes as I picked out some clothes a heard a stuble then foot steps to the door. Logan entered looking absloutly dead he flooped himself on the bed.

"Logan come on now sit up we gotta keep ya warm" He reluctenly sat up I put his T-shirt on and then he laied down I laied down next to him shoulders touching. "Logan ... why? how?" I didn't know what to ask.

"Listen Kendall My dad he began to beat me ever since my mum left me about 4-5 years ago I vowed that I would protect her from that piece of crap. He just beats me for fun now ever since he found out I was gey the beatings began to be torture but I never let him touch her when I turn 18 I will leave with Jenny and never look back" by the time he said this he was out of breath.

"Why can't you just leave"

"Kendall it isn't that simple ok ... I have no other family and I will not let her or me be put in to a foster home so that I can be separted from her"

"Is this the worst he's done to you" he shook his head and responded into a quiet no until the sobs came back he turned to his side in to me and buried his face into his shoulder I put an arm around his back careful oof his wounds. Small little foot steps were heard coming up the stair then the door unlocked

"logie" It was Jenny she looked at him and ran up to him and hugged him she being no aware of his wound pressed her hands on his back he let out a small scream and detached his hands from his back and placed them on his neck "I'm sorry logie I didn't mean to hurt you" tear were threating to fall"

" Its ok Jenny it wasn't you my backs just a bit sore right now" He responded 'A bit doubt it' I thought. "Kendall he isn't going to be back he usually disappears for a week or a couple of days" I just nodded "I think you should get to sleep" I said to him "Kendall could you please not go" I nodded and laid down next to him Jenny squirmed in between us "Are you going to Logie's new boyfriend" she giggled as she said this we both ended up laughing Logan shook his head and said "Get to sleep bunny" she nodded and let her eyes flutter closed.

Logan eyes and face were covered in tears again "I just want what's best for her Kendall I can't even do that"

"Logan listen to me" He didn't look up" Look at me" still nothing I picked up his chin with my finger and placed my forehead on his and spoke "Logan you have done so got you are everything for her you sacrifice yourself for her everyday she loves you to bits don't ever say that ok" he nodded I wiped his tears and our eyes locked and both our eyes closed and I leaned in and kissed him he kissed back it was sweet and full of love it lasted a while until we pulled back his face was sided with a small smile so was mine he looked adorable. I kissed his forehead and stayed like that. Until are eyes closed and dreams took over my long arms covered both Jenny and Logan and all three of us peaceful.

Ok that was good but I wanna know what you thought everything going good so far so school holiday meaning more homework and updates I sent my short story in and she said it was horrible I felt like killing her what a ass I hate her. soooooo sad the third album got leaked can we please make a promise not to listen to the leaked music and wait for it to come out on there album have you heard and seen the love me again video soooooooooooo hilarious kendall twerking ha the light thing such a fail and logan under the table like haaaaaa and when there in the elevator "city shot the city is ours" ha and logans like "take a pic of the desert" WTF they should totally make that the official video. okay bye adios cheerio cya

KENDALL HENDERSON PS. please review I would like to know I you are reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

**um yeah hope you like it I don't know what to say about this one so I'll just say enjoy and review please **

Still Kendall's pov.

I was the first one to wake up but it was really early anyways so I doubt anyone gets up this early. My eyes were adjusting to the light and once they were a smile graced my lips as I saw the most beautiful thing in front of me Jenny was curled close in to Logan as he was curled close in to her and me. I just laid there watching the steady rise and fall of there chests. My mind drifted off to some other land I was thinking I kinda new I was gay but I wasn't ready o accept it before but right now nothing even mattered (A/N Ha had to put that in there). As long as Logan lived everything would be ok ha when did I become such I pansy I thought. I looked up at Logan his lips were slightly parted he looked so peaceful Jenny moved closer and she probably touched his back because he let out a hiss of pain stirred then woke up. He let out a small kitten yawn almost inaudible almost. he looked up into my eyes and smiled I smiled back but then his lips turned into a frown.

"Kendy you don't regret it do you" Logan said sleep still implanted in his brain

"NO why would you think that I don't regret it unless you do?" I questioned with a little hurt in heart it was crazy how fast I had fallen for this kid.

"No I don't regret it I just hope this isn't a joke like you'll just walk away you know alotta people have walked out on me so if you are then just go ahead now so it won't hurt later." Logan said with his head down

"Hey...hey don't say that I'm not gonna walk out on you ok I'll be with you ok" After I finished I leaned up and kissed him it was slow and sweet and sparks flew once again. "Will you Logan Mitchell take me Kendall Knight to be your lawfully wedded boyfriend" He chuckled and said

"I do" We kissed once more but heard a giggling coming from down below

"Kendy and logie up the tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g I knew you were gonna be LogieBear's boyfriend yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Jenny cheered Logan and I just chuckled at her cuteness "Logie I'm Hungry"

"Alright bunny I'll go and fix yall something up to eat" Logan has a Texan twang Oh MY GOODNESS how did I not know

"wait what did you say" I waited for his reply which he looked confused at

"I'm gonna fix yall up with some breakfast" He repeated with the twang and left me with Jenny looking at me trying to figure it out

"You know he only does that when he wakes up or gets angry or or... it just happens a lot so do I though" Jenny said before she walked off as well downstairs

After sitting there stunned for a while a got up followed Jenny's example and made my down the stairs- the most beautiful smell of pancakes everyone sat and ate the food in silence savouring the taste of the most heavenly taste in the world. After we finished Logan gathered up the dishes and cleaned them Jenny was watching t.v I took this as a perfect opportunity to ask him a few questions. I leaped up walked my way up o where Logan was standing behind him I wrapped my arms around him he tensed a bit but relaxed and leaned back into my. I rested my head on his shoulder and said "Hi"

"hi" was all he said back to me. But he sounded so happy so I let it be for a while I'll ask him later we both sat on the couch embraced in each others hold watching what ever was on the T.v but all I could look at was his beauty of a face I kissed his cheek and he turned. "What was that for"

"Nothing I just wanted to is it so bad that I want to kiss my boyfriend" Is all I said

LOGAN's pov

My heart fluttered why he said that "No not at all" I kissed his lips smiling as I did so Its been a long time since I felt happy I went in for another when-

"Eww Logie please stop can we go to the park please logie" Jenny said Kendall nodded and she raced upstairs to get changed.

"Well I guess I should get changed as well" with that I stood up and in a matter of minutes jenny and I walked out of the room and we all headed for the door we started walking to the park Kendall grabbed my hand firmly shocked at first the I looked up at him smiling. Wow how would have known Kendall Knight a romantic how sweet I leaned into his shoulder and rested my head there. then he took away his hand and wrapped his arm around my waist I couldn't have been more happier that moment we both looked up at each other- SNAP blinding flash of light I followed my hazy gaze to Jenny who was giggling and had my phone in hand. She started to run I let go of Kendall and ran after her she was fast but I'm always faster. I caught up with her and lifted her up we both started laughing I swung her around for a bit.

"Jenny give me the phone or I will keep swinging you around" She giggled as I said this

"Ok ok here you go logie can I go now I wanna go on the slide please" She said giving me her best puppy dog eyes "Ok be careful" I responded with

I saw Kendall just swinging on the swing I sat on the other swing and started swinging with him until he spoke out

" It's so sweet how you act with her others would have sworn you were her father" Kendall chuckled at the last bit

"Well I basically am her father mother and brother and I wouldn't act any other way with her" I took off my jacket and Kendall hand move back and forth as in he was saying come here I stood up and made my way over he placed me on my lap arms wrapped around my torso we just sat there swinging Kendall placing the occasional kiss on my cheek or lips "I love this, this is so nice" He nodded we swung a bit more until sobs were heard. It was Jenny I jumped up and ran over to her she had a little scratch on her knee nothing else "It's okay bunny don't cry when we get home I give you a SpongeBob plaster ok" She cheered up a bit "Wait here I'm gonna get my jacket and Kendall and we'll head home k bun" She nodded and I headed back to Kendall explained everything and then started to get back till- Henry came. Henry one of the bullies pushed me down again and kicked my shin "Oww what the hell" I retorted

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing huh?" Kendall spoke out the boys looked shocked but before they could Kendall punched him three times and kicked a couple more "Don't ever go him again or I'll do worse got it now get lost before I get one of my boys to visit your house" Kendall voice was low and so intimidating the boy ran as far as possible. He leaned down towards me "You ok logie anything hurt is your back ok" he sounded so sweet now

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit sore thank you Kendy" I leaned up and kissed him jenny came rushing over a million questions per minute flew outta of her mouth "I'm fine Jenny lets go"

We all stood up and walked back home Kendall put on a movie and we all laid back into each other literally I laid back into Kendall and jenny laid back into comfortable in each others arms and one by one we all fell asleep.

**ok I don't like this chap but next drama time skip and dads arrive or don't they please please PLEASE REVIEW I need them ok good bye for now and live long and prosper.**

**kendallhenderson **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 here I was stuck with my short story so I came here to do this I guess check out my other story the game**

Logans pov

I slowly started to awaking from what felt like a dream. My eyes fluttered open foreign objects around me but I soon figer out Jenny was placed in my arms and kendall's arms placed around my waist. Kendall's face was buried in my side and my face was still placed facing kendall's cheek. I kiss his cheek lightly and snuggle back in his neck. My stirring seemed to have awaken Kendall because he looked at me and placed his leg over mine to keep me warm I guess. No words were spoken only actions kisses were placed everywhere my heart fluttered as his grip around me tightened and everything soon faded away. I was falling for him fast and hard he was so sweet and caring even if he was the most feared gang leader.

TIMESKIP

"DINNER TIME" I yelled from the kitchen I had made pasta with prawns. Every one came running food was scoffed down seconds came around everyone being tired went straight to bed in the same position as on the couch.

MORNING

Kendall's pov.

Oh no first day of school I needed to get clothes. I turn over to face the clock only 7 ok I'll make it I should wake them up but they look so peaceful. Ah what the hell they need to get up anyways only a matter of time.

"Logie, logie baby wake up we gotta get ready for school" I said it softly his eyes fluttered and his eyes locked with mine.

He nodded and I started to help him up he went up and down to the kitchen I followed. He started to bring out the pots and pans and food he cracked some eggs and chopped up some vegetables I guess he was making an omelette.

"Couldya be a doll and go wake up jenny thanks Kindle" His twang came through again I resisted not to pounce at him. I walked up back to the room and woke up Jenny as he asked and led her back down towards the kitchen. Logan was pretty much done when we came. we ate in a comfortable silence and everyone was getting ready but me I walked back to the room and-

"AWWW" I yelled as I walked in as I saw the most cutest thing EVER. Logan was helping Jenny get dressed and he was kissing her little scratch better. Jenny blushed and looked down while Logan just stared he picked up her chin and kissed her forehead and picked her up and walked to me.

"Do you need to get your clothes from your house" I nodded and he continued "Well I guess I'll see you at school once I get Jenny ready"

"Wait I'll see you at the front of the car park wait for me" He walked me to the door Jenny still in his arms "Is you back ok I'll put the ointment to cool it down later ok" he nodded and I lunged forward and kissed it was long and sweet in the middle of our kiss I felt a small pair of lips on my cheek. I pulled back and Jenny giggled

"Bye bye kindy" She said and I departed.

As I leaned back on my car I looked around for Logan. I began to panic as I couldn't see him wait if his father got him what if he's hur-

"Jenny I'll see you later bunny" He was crouched down at her level and he placed a kiss on her nose she waved and ran inside.

I ran up to him and placed my arms around his waist and he smiled we walked forward to the doors the bell had already rang but we weren't late. everyone had dispersed before so no one was there. The bell rang again and we headed to our first class which was sad because he had maths and I had graphics. but we had the next class together which was history.

Class ended an hour later and I rushed to history eager to see my LogieBear. The class had started but Logan wasn't there which was odd. It was half way through the lesson and Logan still wasn't there I was beyond worried now I decided just skip this class I walked out, even when Miss was telling me to stop. I was just checking around the school and I hear shouting and whimpering. I turn around the corner and-

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH KENDALL HUH?" a person said I could hear as Logan was softly whimpering my name over and over "HA KENDALL can't save you now" vicious kicks were placed against him and punches and then there was a hit to his back he screamed. I was beginning to walk over to them then one of them picked him up and threw him to the wall and he was out. that did it

I stormed in "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" they backed away a little. " I ASKED you a question" They said nothing. I was boiling with anger and a smirk firmly planted on my face. I punched the guys head and smashed the other two into each other I was just getting in to it when-

"kindle h-help" is all he said I gave his attacker one last look before they disappeared and rushed to his side. I took his hand he looked broken again tears tracks down his cheek.

"Tell me what hurts Bear" I knew it pained him to talk but I had to know how to help him.

"ribsss back head" I picked him up in my arms he gasped slightly and I took him to the bathroom. I lifted up his shirt he had a lot of bruising and I'm pretty sure he had a slight concussion. "Ok Logie I'm gonna take you home ok" he nodded I picked him up bridal style and led him to my car I took him home and addressed his wounds I placed the ointment on his back and dealt with the others. It took me a while but I did it I laid him down on his bed I laid down next to him.

I had to keep him awake so I started talking to him "So I noticed you draw really well its amazing" "nah its not that great" he responded with "Why do you draw" I asked feeling stupid after. "Umm.. I draw to vent out my feelings emotions stuff like that I'm teaching Jenny but she wants art lessons as well." wow I wasn't expecting that to happen "Kendy what's the time" he asked his voice still soft " Um only 1"

"Oh ok Kendall thanks it really means a lot to me" he was so sincere "When I saw you Logan it was absolutely heart breaking I don't want to see you hurt" he nodded "Come're" He smiled and snuggled into me I placed my arms around him and my leg over the top his he looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Kendy" I gentle hum is what I answered him with "I know that its early but I-I love y-you" I smiled so widely that I thought I would break "I love you too Logie Bear soo much" He grinned and our lips met for a kiss a long one sparks flew we pulled away but came back for more. We didn't even here the bedroom door open until-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" I was guess it was Logan's dad as his eyes went wide and he whimpered and hid into me more "OH YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW BOY"

he came and-

**Ha chapter done I didn't want to stop there but my crazy sisters yelling at me so how is it please review because I love hearing from you people I have big plans for this story big. school has began NOOOOOOOOO I will get through this. ok bye now its like 11:16pm here so I gotta sleep. REVIEWS PLEASE**

**kendallhenderson **


	7. Chapter 7

**ok people sorry for the wait but I was extremely busy with homework in fact I should be doing it now but who cares and I got a merit on my science test which is really good in nz merit is the second highest mark it goes from not achieved to achieved to merit to excellence I was 2 away from excellence but I tought I failed the whole thing most of my class did 12 not achieve and 4E so I'm pretty lucky**

**Disclaimer thingy I do not own them in away way so yeah**

**I'd like to thank a few people before I start: I Love KL, bubzchoc, hedleyfaberdrive101, justpassinby, YunaNeko13,WoNdy Alice, kato1130, caitloveslogan, Jamessonic5621, kat4543, paulsbabygirl, , 93, TheaterKid, Danbo-Skittle-Tofu-Smartie, unthinkable13 thank you all if I missed you out don't worry I'll get you next time. . .**

**okay so previously Kendall and Logan said I love you Logan got beat up and his dad's back so here I go. **

**Guys PLEASE READ I know I said the Logan will turn 18 in 5 months but I'm might change it according to how the story will go so yeah don't freak if it ends up being 3 months or tomorrow because it will make sense further in the story **

Still Kendall's pov.

he came and ripped Logan out of my grasp and started screaming but I couldn't register what he was saying because of the anger that was running through me. I stood up abruptly and he was about to slap Logan he raised his arm but I caught it in my firm grip I found my voice and began to speak.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on him or I'll-"

"OR YOU'LL WHAT BOY I OWN HIM" He screamed Logan whimpered as his grip tightened on Logan. "He love being in pain" Logan's dad harshly hit his back and dug his nails in Logan let out an agonising scream and fell to the floor. he was sobbing because of the pain.

I couldn't take it anymore this pig deserved to die. he had a smirk planted firmly on his face I just had to mess it up now I raised my fist and punched his face and he rebounded each time he raised his fist at me and knocked me square on the jaw. This guy could land a punch I wonder how Logan could handle this. I was pulled out of my thoughts he raised his fist again but I was quick I punched his stomach and he fell I straddled him and punched him again and again until I was tired and kicked him in the stomach a couple of times.

I heard whimpering and controlled sobs from a familiar someone. I knelt beside Logan his body still shaking a bit, I lifted up his chin which felt like the billionth time his eyes filled with tears and streaming down his face lips trembling. I wiped his tears

"it's ok Logie every things okay" I tried to assure him.

he nodded and raised his arms and I immediately engulfed him with a hug now he was in my lap arms around my neck face buried in my side I had my arms around him. I was just glad to have my 'Bear back we didn't even notice the fat statue that shadowed the light above us. We both looked up Logan fearful but I wasn't. He looked angry and stared well mostly glared at us Logan whimpered and hid in to me. He kept glaring and then opened his mouth to speak.

"OH boy you made the wrong choice just remember I will get you and your little boyfriend"

"JUST so you know I'm kinda the MOST feared gang leader in Minnesota so don't try" I spoke out

"Yeah and I'm Logan's father I've gotten him before tortured him and you weren't there just because you're here now doesn't make a difference I'll get him and make him pay just you wait" And with that he stomped out of the room we sat there until I finally knew he left.

I got up and started gathering his stuff he looked puzzled but I continued.

"W-what are y-you doing" he asked voice still thick with tears

"You're coming to live with me and don't protest 'cause I ain't havin' none of it" he nodded "Well come on are you just gonna sit there or help me" he grinned and got up from his spot. and gathered his stuff he collected all the things from his wall. and put them in boxes and army coloured duffel bag. we headed to the car I started driving towards the school so he could get his car.

He got out of the car and entered his own and smiled and said and a last 'GAME ON RACE YA HOME' and sped off 'bastard I thought and raced home and of course he was already home he started to grin at me then out of no where a sea-gull pooped right in front of me it was so close Logan burst out laughing. I grinned and raised my eyebrow and he ceased his laughter and rushed for the door but it was locked. I ran up towards him and scooped him in my arms and spun him around both of us laughing after a lot of pleading I finally let him down.

We collected the boxes from the car and put them inside I got him a drink because it was hard work getting most of the boxes in which where mostly filled with books of course only from Logan. I knew the perfect room for him I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs I looked for the door and settled my eyes on it. I grabbed the door knob and pushed open and walked in his eyes lit up. it was a pretty site seeing such awe in his eyes and gratitude. There was a king sized bed up against the chalk board wall and blank wall and a desk that was facing the chalk board wall and a huge window in front of the bed looking over the beautiful view.

"Oh Kendall it's beautiful"

"What you or me or the room"

"Defiantly not you but the room and me" He said cheeky bugger I thought.

"Oh really now" I raised my eyebrow at him he grinned and I tacked him onto the bed "Say it" He still grinned at me and shook his head "SAY IT"

"OK ok Kendall you are the most beautiful thing ever I love you" he said my heart fluttered I smiled

"I love you too Logie bear" I stroked his cheek he did mine he pulled me down for a kiss it lasted long. We pulled back and stared in to his eyes with so much love.

"Jenny's gonna love this ... WE need to pick up Jenny" he panicked but calmed down

"I'll get her you get set up" he nodded and I left

Logan's pov

Kendall's been so great it's only been two weeks but it's been the best. I can't wait till Jenny gets home she'll be so excited. Speak of the devil they both entered and Jenny hugged my legs and we all settled down on the bed.

"Jenny this is our new home" Her eyes lit up

"YAY" she cheered

"Kindel can we set up tomorrow" he nodded and we all settled Jenny went into the living room to watch t.v that left me and Kendall we stared into each others eyes until we peacefully fell asleep.

**End how was it please review and tell me how it was please please REVIEW NOW**

**kendallhenderson**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay people you know the short story that I had mentioned in my other chapters well I got my results back and ... I failed flat out not achieved and why because of spelling mistakes SPELLING MISTAKE! I hate her so much I HATE her at least I only have her 3 times a week I have my other English teacher like 4 times a week in nz we have a 10 day schedule and I have 2 English teachers so yeah but on the plus side I got a merit on my maths test which is excellent one more achieved I would have had tuitions for sure.**

**So Logan and Jenny have moved in with Kendall and let the story continue ...**

Logan's Dads POV ( Angus (because I've always hated that name))

That little snake thinks he' gonna get away with this well sucks for them i always win he will be mine and I will torture him for good and he won't be able to live as for Kendall well lets just see how he is when Logan's gone haha.

Logan's Pov.

It's been a two weeks that Jenny and I have been living with Kendall so far everything's amazing. We had settled in well and we all stayed in one room which I don't mind it is a king side bed Jenny really didn't want her own room so we all just stayed as we were. Our room was filed with pictures drawings and poster writing covered the chalk board wall. It looked amazing the pictures included when Jenny and Logan were kids and also new pictures of the three and Logan and Kendall and silly photos it was a well loved room.

"Logan LOGAN LOGIE BEAR WHERE ARE YOU?" I recognised as kendall and Jenny

"I'm here guys" they entered the room "What's up"

"Nothing we just wanted to say dinner is served" That's right Kendall and Jenny were planning a special dinner that they hand made for me. Why? I had no idea

"Remind me again why you are doing this" I said a slightly confused face appeared on my face.

"Cause we just wanted to say thank you and celebrate you guys first week here" Kendall said with grin.

"Okay ... so what are we waiting for lets eat"

"I have to be honest this tastes horrible I'm sorry guys" I said sheepishly I gave a week laugh

"We are hurt Logie ... no this tastes really bad can we go out to eat" Jenny gave me her best puppy dog eyes I sighed and nodded

"Well I guess we should get dressed I know just the place" Kendall said

We all went up and got dressed and came down quickly I guess because we were starving. We exited the house and sat in the car I reached for the radio and put it to the best rock songs and I heard the best song ever

'War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Uh-huh  
War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing

It was war by Edwin star we started grooving to it and soon we all ended up singing it and dancing and small bobbling's of the heads were thrown around and it was a full out party in the car and we arrived at the destination just after the song ended.

"Kindy and Logie sing great you guys are so good" We laughed we meaning me and Kendall we were never going to admit that.

**Kendall's pov.**

We entered the all you can eat Mongolian restaurant named Genghis Khan. we sat around the table and ordered we were laughing and eating. I spotted one of my crew members and he was calling me over I responded with a head nod explained things to Logan and Jenny I made my way over

"What's up"

"Umm Kendall you know how you're umm-

"Spit it out kinda on a dinner" I didn't mean for that to sound harsh but he did interrupt my dinner so he deserved it.

"Well you know how you're going out with that Mitchell kid"

"Yes I know of it" I sounded a bit annoyed "Gotta a problem" his eyes widened

"Oh No no no problem his dad wanted me to give you this note" he sounded nervous but I was fully alerted now that his dad was in the picture he handed me the note and left

I opened the note 'Watch out I told you I would get them check now they might be gone' I frantically whipped my head around 'ha ha I'm just kidding I'll give you a month or two to get close then we can play a little game with little logie called torture and then murder happy now good bye sincerely Austin Mitchell P.S send my love to Logan and keep a eye one Jenny for me she might go as well.

I stood there shocked but found out that my legs were moving I got to my seat and stayed silent for the rest of the dinner Logan did ask me what was wrong but I told him that I'll tell him later. Jenny was getting tired so we left we reached the house and Logan carried Jenny inside he went up to the room and laid her down but she wouldn't let go.

"Jenny baby let go" Logan said

"But logie lay with me don't go please" her voice was so small

"Oh baby girl don't worry I'll be right back I love you bunny" he said as he kissed her forehead

"I love you too Logie bear" he smiled and made his way out of the room to me I closed the door and we talked in the hall way

"Logie one of my crew came in and gave me this note" I gave him the note as he was reading this his eyes widened

"Oh no does this - he's gonna get Jenny"

"Calm down 'Bear it's okay I'll make sure no one get's her or you" He nodded and hugged me then looked up and kissed me but it was cut short but a noise on the other side we barged into the room the window was open and a man wearing all black was standing outside of the window my eyes widened I ran up to the window to try to get him but he vanished. I searched the balcony.

Logan's Pov

I stood in shock as Kendall zoomed past me to get him but the figure left I heard silent cry's and soft 'Logie' I knew it was jenny I ran up to her and cradled her

"Shh Jenny it' okay now I'm here baby girl I'm here" She nodded in my chest Kendall came back and locked he window closed the curtain and came to me "Let's just sleep for tonight and we'll figure this out tomorrow he sighed but nodded " Baby girl calm okay try to get some sleep I love you baby girl I love you Kendy"

"I love you too Logie Bear"

Jenny slept in the middle and Kendall and I around her we were in a tight huddle as Kendall had his arms and legs on me as did I and Jenny curled up to me and let the dreams take over

**Okay is it just me or do I always end it with them sleeping ha how was this chapter I appreciate the reviews so bring them on the REVIEWS even if it is just 'good chap' it is much appreciated so please review **

**kendallhenderson REVIEW NOW.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**chap 9 here I gooooooooooooooooo enjoy and review anyone seen the new star trek movie awesome right anyway on with the show. **

Still logan's pov

I woke up to Kendall's electric green eyes I am scared out of my mind I'm pretty sure he could sense it he tightened his arm grip around me we stayed like that then he spoke

"Logie I have a really big security system I'll get up and running anything to keep you away from that son of a-"

"Kendall Jenny" I said my voice hoarse from not using it

"Okay okay fine should I whip up some breakfast" he offered

"Kendall last you made something I tasted (pause) REALLY bad" I tried to put him down lightly

We both laughed "Ok then I'll give you a surprise later then" he snickered and raised and eyebrow this got me curious

"Like what" I asked still clueless he leaned forward and pressed his lips on my ears and spoke

"Something for me to know and you to find out" he whispered he snickered when he pulled back he had his stupid cheeky smirk on his I wanted to know I glared at him and he laughed he was looking at me then his eyes gazed off behind me. then he stiffed and reached for something behind me and in his hand he had a white piece of paper addressed to both of us Kendall opened it and started to read aloud.

_"Dear Logan and Kendall_

_I would like to inform you on how you are going to pay_

_Well first off you will probably need to stick together unless you want one of you to disappear and die_

_Kendall I will break you and you do nothing but fall_

_Logan my boy you disobeyed me and you will pay the most_

_you will pay with your life_

_Oh and that little snot of a child Jenny you can have her I have nothing to do with her_

_Kendall keep an eye on your people you might know when some one might flip and turn on you like last night_

_Have the time of your life now cause you won't get it later_

_Sincerely Angus Mitchell"_

My eyes wide in fear if I was standing I would have fallen to the ground and not got back again at least Jenny was asleep and didn't hear any of that Kendall looked angry I don't think it was at my crap of father it was probably about how one of his own turned on him he didn't like to be lied to or over crossed. His fists were clenched and unclenched I needed to calm him down or other wise he'll go on a rampage. I laid myself on top of him and kissed his forehead then his lips anything to keep him calm he started to chill my hands were on his chest and my head resting on top.

"Kendall what're we gonna to do?" I asked hoping for some sort of answer

"I'm going to find out who did this then I'm going to train every one of my gang and wait and see that's all we can do Logie baby" I sighed in defeat and nodded I started to get up and walk but he grabbed my arm "Where are you going"

"Well somebody's gonna haf'ta fix yall up some breakfast"

"God you sound so sexy when you do that" my eyebrows burrowed into my eyes and the expression on my face clearly read 'what' "When you do your little Texan twang it's so sexy-"

"Kindel" I looked at shocked

"See you just did it again you've done it all morning"

"we just woke up" our little tussle come to a stop when I heard soft murmuring of my name. Jenny woke up and she rubbed her eye to get the sleep out of her eyes she raised her arms to me of course I grabbed her arms and she stuck to my hip like glue and she started talking non-stop like how she likes the colour green and other stuff sometimes this little girl crazy.  
"Okay bunny let's get you some breakfast but brush our teeth first right bunny" she nodded "Alright here we go" I start to make aeroplane noises and zoom off she giggled and stuck her hands out like a plan and I ran into the bathroom.

Kendall's pov

they look so cute together I'm pretty sure Jenny will never let him go. Dozens of thing where flying across my brain and didn't tell Logan about the photo that came with the letter it was of all of us sleeping with both Logan's and Jenny's face crossed out I had to keep them safe I got and turned the security system on and followed after them.

Logan's dad's Pov (ANGUS)

Alright my plan was so far ago I just had to contact a little some one that was more advanced in the taking down side of business. I called one of my friends that so happens to in a gang himself I called him it ringed once twice-

"Hey"

"Ah Jeffery I need a favour"

"Yeah what kinda busy boss wants to take down the kid Kendall knight's gang" a light bulb went off in my head

"I know a way to take 'em down"

"Okay then wait a minute" I could hear yelling on the other side of the phone Jeffery telling them that I have a way to take him down.

"So where do I meet you" I replied smirk firmly planted on my face

"at my place you still remember right"

"Yep I'll be there" I ended the call jumped into my car and drove into the distance after while stopping in front of a beaten down house on the other side of town and walked forward.

**Okay review, I will update my other story later cause I'm tired and I have to do my graphics floor plan I've been putting it off all long weekend I got Monday and today off today cause its teacher only day and yesterday cause you know quennies birthday so please people REVIEW it means a lot to me and a shout out to my friend loganschmidt or Cyntarino okay bye now REVIEW NOW **

**kendallhenderson**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi so it's been a while I had a lot of tests and the last 3 weeks I was dying and no finally I'm on holiday yay and I got a merit on this huge as test for 3 credits *happy dance* okay so what happened before Logan's dad is partnering up with the rival gang and coming up with a plan, someone in Kendall's gang betrayed him and they're having breakfast on with the show. **

Kendall's pov

After we ate a delicious breakfast courtesy of Logan we began the day lazy and watched a movie. it was Saturday today so no school just relaxing so we stayed on the couch with a bag of popcorn and the movie was the SpongeBob Movie one Logan and Jenny's favourite's. I couldn't concentrate on anything else but the letter and the picture I knew something bad was going to happen but not too soon he said he would give us 2 months so I guess that means something right? But you can never trust a guy like that I was pulled out of my thought's when I heard two voices sing.

_'I'm a goofy goober yeah your a goofy goober yeah were all goofy goobers yeah goofy goofy goofy goofy goobers' _

I burst out into a grin and I hold on to the laugh because that would just ruin little Jenny's heart and by the look of it they seem to enjoy it so guess what I do sing along. Logan looks shocked and all I can do is smile and wait till it's over.

"I didn't know you knew spongee" Logan

"Spongee really?" I ask trying not to laugh

"Hey spongebob is awesome" He say back

"I agree with that" We stare at each other and burst out laughing the rest of the day was simple and relaxing we spent the day making cookies and watching more movies. All of the days worry's disappeared but nearly doesn't make all of it go away.

Angus's pov.

I made my way up to the front of the house supposed to be a secret hardly could remain that way with the flash as ratty little house that they live in. They also had the careless guards that were standing outside they didn't even notice I was there the house was just like I remembered it the ugly mud still covered every were hardly any sign of grass only protection was a meter tall chicken wire fence. 'Hardly gonna protect them at all' I thought I walked up to the torn wooden door and knocked on it after what seemed to be 2 minutes the door flung open to my friend/business partner Jeffrey. Jeffery still looked the same chocolate brown eyes sharp, pointed, straight nose raven hair that flopped around every a naturally stunning man.

"Good to see you again Jeffery It's been long" I said

"Yes it has missed ya pal" he said and then pulled me in for a man hug. "So you know how to get him tell me" he spoke curiosity getting to him

"Well what's the best way to torture someone 'pause' is to do it to someone they love and they crumble right at your finger tips" I said

"Yeah but Kendall doesn't do full term relationships, he does one night stands"

"Ah that's where you're wrong my man, he is going out with some one and that some one is my boy Logan" His eyes widened as I said that

"Logan but he was such a good kid he never did any thing wrong though" I was losing my temper at that point how could he say that my boy was a good kid do good kids disobey their father.

"LOOK Logan disobeyed me and now he will pay" he nodded and I mumbled to myself "... with his life" Although Jeffery was looking forward his eyes were bulging out of there sockets and he looked shocked but then regained composure and opened the door further and I walked in and he started walking forward and so I following him and he led me to a door at the end and then he knocked on the door and spoke up

"Boss, Angus is here with the information" I heard a 'Hmmm' and then 'let him in' and so I walked in to the room were two men sat at. The one at the middle of the looked like the boss and the one beside him his right hand man

"So you have information talk" his voice was smooth and deep and I sat down and looked up the at them and opened my mouth to speak.

Logan's POV

"So Logie what are we gonna do today" Jenny said

"Umm not sure .. Kendall?" I turned to him

"Umm why don't you Jenny go upstairs and get ready" she nodded and left then he turned back to me "Logan I'm- ah gonna go and talk to my crew find out who did this?" I was expecting this I was going to say something but he continued "I want you to go with me" umm okay I wasn't expecting that though how was I gonna keep Jenny safe where would she go and as if he could sense my panic he said "Don't worry about Jenny there's a playground there so it's okay" I nodded "Why don't you go et dressed"

I nodded again and went upstairs to the room and walked in Jenny was still getting dressed but she couldn't get her little arms in the sleeve hole so I went up to her and helped her out by that time Kendall walked into the room.

"Why is it that every time I walk into the room your always helping Jenny" He smirked I looked up at him and sighed and continued to get changed but I couldn't find any of my shirts which was weird because I washed them last night

"Kendall where are my clothes well t-shirts" there might have been something on the ground because he was looking at it for a long time

"Ah yeah about that I want you to wear mine yanno for protection and to ... yanno mark you as mine" I smiled and he handed me on of his I put it on it was a bit big but fine "See you look really cute"

I narrowed my eyes "Sure"

Jenny ran up to me and hugged my legs "Logie that shirt is sooooooo big" she extended her arms out to show me how big and then giggled

Kendall picked up Jenny "Lets go" we all set out the drive wasn't long. We stopped by a flash modern building. "Alright why don't you make your way down to the playground while I talk to them" Kendall said I nodded and looked at the playground as soon as Jenny saw this she squealed and ran towards it.

Kendall's Pov

Jenny and Logan went down to the playground and I ventured forward to face the one who double crossed me everyone was there I called every one for a "special" meeting.

"All right everyone line up" they all sneaked into a one line. I looked at each and everyone in the eyes just to see them squirm. "One of you did a really bad thing I that one person will pay so please step forward" no one stepped forward expected that and so I extended my threat "If any one of you know about this and didn't tell me I will personally pay a visit to your house how about that huh?" Still nothing I started to get anger I was about to yell when one of them caught my attention "You" I walked right up to him and he still looked down "Look at me" he complied and looked up his eyes screamed that he was nervous "you know something tell me" he closed his mouth "TELL ME NOW"

"it was Harly Smith" everyone looked to the culprit

I turned to him and he was shaking with fear I walked up to him I was anger as hell and now I finally know who did it I stared him right in the eyes and he was dashing his head around like a chicken and he made the smartest move in his life he tried to run he thought that he could run away little rat. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back then punched him right across the jaw he fell. I kicked and punched him over and over he was barely conscious I stooped and turned to everyone

"IF ANY OF YOU EVER EVER TRY AND CHEAT ME KNOW THAT YOU TURN OUT WORSE THAN THIS" everyone nodded "All right you can have him"

I started to walk out towards Logan and Jenny, Logan was pushing her on the swings and she was laughing her head off now for them to finally meet the gang.

**All right finished how was that I won't know if you don't know if you don't review so please PLEASE REVIEW I need you to Review please now if possible okay so Kendall's going to show them the gang and lets find out Mr. Mitchell's plan bye **

**kendallhenderson**


End file.
